


Omne animal...

by Saindra



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, Drama, M/M, PWP, Rating: NC17
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-29
Updated: 2014-05-29
Packaged: 2018-01-27 00:53:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1709000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saindra/pseuds/Saindra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Мы - не свет, мы - не послание, мы - вестники. Мы - ничто, вы - это мы, вы - всё"<br/>(цитата из "Небо над Берлином", 1987)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Omne animal...

_Omne animal post coitum triste est_

**

Сэм хочет умереть.

Я создал внутри его разума клетку, сдерживающую это желание.

Он хочет умереть как младенец — заснуть и не проснуться.

Он хочет умереть по-взрослому — от усталости.

Умереть как животное — перегрызть лапу, попавшую в капкан жизни, и истечь кровью. Умереть как птица — взлететь в последний раз и рухнуть вниз. Умереть как рыба — выброситься на берег и задохнуться.

Он придумал себе сотни смертей — безжалостных, безвозвратных. Я все их собрал и запечатал собой. Моя ангельская благодать слилась с человеческой любовью Дина — они схожи, как пресная и морская вода, — и я смог это сделать.

«Без тебя нет меня». Это сказал я. Дин не сказал бы, его душе под сотню лет, а он все еще не научился говорить о любви. Он не умеет любить словами. Во мне же много слов, я копил их тысячи лет. Мне больше нечего было копить.

Слова сплетаются, вьюнком волочатся по венам, орут в артериях. Я барабан, бьющий битками-буквами, безвыходно, беспомощно, больно.

Иногда мне кажется, что проще было бы запереть не желание смерти Сэма, а любовь Дина в клетку, и позволить Сэму умереть. Но мне только кажется. Любовь Дина не запрешь, она не имеет границ. Смерти Сэма конечны, продуманы, исчисляемы, а любовь Дина всеобъемлюща, тем и жестока.

Мне слишком много кажется. Голоса других ангелов слышны мне сквозь биение сердца, я теряюсь и цепляюсь за единственную реальность – разум Сэма. Но его разум — едва живой, изломанный виной и желаниями плоти — ненадежный якорь. Ангелы, вселяясь в сосуды, лишают тело ощущений, чтобы не сойти с ума. Их разум создан для служения. Радости и горести плоти лишают их возможности бездумно исполнять приказы.

Сейчас я беззащитен перед плотью.

Я — гремлин, гремящий погремушкой в голове, я — волна, влекомая ветром, я — свист свирели в осеннем лесу, я — лаковая лента, льнущая к ладоням.

Я схожу с ума.

Вкус еды во рту, вода на теле, швы футболки под мышками, стопы, стянутые ботинками, усталость, смех, невыплаканные слезы, страх, прикосновения, оргазм, насыщение. О, Бог мой, ты дал им столь много!

Я испытываю себя на прочность. Когда Дин прикасается к Сэму, я прижимаюсь к прикосновению изнутри.

Дин беззаботен, его похоть — медовая река, он льет ее на Сэма щедрым потоком. Подходит к Сэму, утонувшему в книгах, кладет руки на плечи и тянет назад, распрямляя ему спину.

Сэм подчиняется. Позвонки трутся друг о друга, скользят по желейной массе, треплют нервы. Мышцы груди и спины сокращаются и мгновенно расслабляются. Ребра расправляются, легкие вбирают дыхание Дина.

Сэм упрямится, возражает своему телу, и Дин уводит его к себе. Ведет за руку как ребенка, целует как взрослого, укрощает как зверя, ловит как рыбу, сажает в клетку объятий как птицу.

Сэму нужны клетки — моя и Дина, иначе его разбросает по вселенной как по кровати — разорвет миллиардами желаний и чувств. Его руки нежат старые шрамы на теле Дина, гневаются на новые, наносят тонкими царапинами свежие.

Дин — плотный, теплый. Незагорелое тело, как освежеванный ствол дерева, сочится потом. Эрегированный член — солено-спелый плод. Сэм берет его в рот.

Я чувствую пульсирующий ток крови под тонкой прочной кожей. Сэм втягивает щеки, и мягкая плоть обнимает твердую. Вкуса нет — есть только капли, собранные кончиком языка на головке, боль в горле, стон, судорога голосовых связок.

— Сэмми, дай…

Слова жгут горящим маслом от груди по белой линии в пах, к мошонке и кольцу мышц. Пальцы проворачиваются в гладкой мякоти. Сэм вскрывает себя.

Сухо, жарко, вся влага ушла на поверхность кожи. Впервые хочу пить, впервые хочу мужчину. Спрятаться негде, только в клетке, а там смерть, много смертей.

Я — морская моросящая мгла, похотливая полночь, комок искалеченных крыльев. Я — величайший вор, я ворую наслаждение.

И мне не стыдно.

Крадусь от затылка до крестца вслед за поцелуями. Сэм прогибается, держится за изголовье, отдает себя. Я прогибаюсь следом.

Я тоже хочу.

Дин ласкает соски, легко сжимает ареолу — я вздрагиваю, обхватывает ладонями подвздошные кости — Сэм вздрагивает. Член вторгается в растянутый проход — Сэм кричит. Неглубокий толчок — кричу я.

Я — глиняная гора, льет ливень — льюсь лавиной.

Я богохульствую, хриплю, истекаю стонами, теряю осторожность, разбрасываюсь в Сэме, принимаю Дина.

Впервые умираю.

Смерть можно измерить болью и временем. Оргазм — короткая сладкая смерть.

Сэм, соленый от слез и семени, печален. Дин кладет руку на его мокрую щеку и спрашивает одним словом:

— Сэмми?

Я смотрю на его лицо глазами Сэма, вижу встревоженную складку между бровей и хочу впервые пошутить, сказать: «Всякий зверь после соития печален, Дин», и осознаю истину.

Непорочный ангел стал алчущим зверем.

И эта печаль — моя.


End file.
